prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Edwards
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Boston, Massachusetts | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Eddie Edwards (December 30, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for wrestling with Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a former ROH World Champion. He also had previous reigns as a former ROH World Tag Team Champion with his partner Davey Richards as The American Wolves and as the inaugural ROH World Television Champion. He won ROH's Survival of the Fittest tournament in November 2010 which propelled him to win the World Championship. His World Championship victory made him the first wrestler to win the ROH Triple Crown. As of 2013, he has started working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as one half of the tag team known as The Wolves. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Achilles lock **''Beast Choker'' (Dragon sleeper with body scissors) **''Die Hard'' (Cross–legged fisherman buster) **Single leg Boston crab **Springboard moonsault *'Signature moves' **''Chin Checker'' (Backpack stunner) **Double knee facebreaker from the top rope **Double stomp to the opponent's back **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **Top rope hurricanrana *'With Davey Richards' **'Finishing moves' ***Elevated cutter ***Superkick (Edwards) into a German suplex (Richards) **'Signature moves' ***Edwards military press drops an opponent into a lifting kick to the opponent's gut by Richards ***Powerbomb (Edwards) / Double knee backbreaker (Richards) combination *'Managers' **Larry Sweeney **Shane Hagadorn **Sara Del Rey **Dan Severn *'Nicknames' **"Die Hard" Championships and accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Fight Club: Pro' **Fight Club: Pro Championship (1 time) *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Television Championship (1 time) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with D.C. Dillinger **Iron 8 Championship Tournament (2006, 2007) *'Premier Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'9' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Global Tag League Technique Award (2012) – with Colt Cabana *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Davey Richards **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) **Survival of the Fittest (2010) **First Triple Crown Champion *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Davey Richards *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship ([[List of TNA World Tag Team Champions|2 times, Current]]) – with Davey Richards **TNA World Cup of Wrestling 2014 – with Bully Ray, Gunner, Eric Young & ODB *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Davey Richards *'''Other accomplishments **Super Juniors Tournament (2013) See also *Eddie Edward’s event history External links *Eddie Edwards at CAGEMATCH.net Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Edwards, Eddie Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Edwards, Eddie Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Edwards, Eddie Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Champions Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:ROH Triple Crown champions Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Full Spectrum Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Battle Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Massachusetts wrestlers